1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the paving of a road bed and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for facilitating the laying of paving fabric along the surface of a road bed or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the road paving industry, it is common practice today to move a vehicle along the length of the road bed for the initial laying of a suitable paving fabric along the surface of the ground. These vehicles are usually provided with a large roll of paving fabric carried at the forward end thereof, and the outer end of the fabric web wound on the roll is initially brought into engagement with the surface of the road bed, and the vehicles moves forwardly along the road bed and over the edge or end of the paving fabric whereby web is unreeled from the supply roll and laid over the surface of the road bed. The wheels of the vehicle not only pull the fabric from the roll, but also move over the web being laid for facilitating the adhering of the web to the road bed. One of the most difficult problems in the laying of these paving fabrics is the accumulation of wrinkles in the fabric as it is pulled from the supply roll as it is actually laid along the surface of the road bed. In order to alleviate this situation, it is a common practice to provide a transversely extending broom means, or the like, disposed substantially at the point of engagement of the fabric web with the surface of the road in order to apply pressure against the web during the application thereof, and to wipe out or sweep away any wrinkles which may form. This is largely unsatisfactory, however, and any wrinkles which occur in the laid fabric are a detriment to the overall paving operation.